Defeat the Robot
They are inside a huge box USApyon: Ouch! That really hurt! Komajiro: Sorry. Falcon: Quite, everyone. Damemon: Shhhh... Jibanyan: Ow! Who did that!? Komasan: It wasn't me. Whisper: Sorry! Damemon: How come we have to be the bait? Falcon: Good plan, huh? USApyon: Ow! Careful! They heard someone's coming and they jump out Damemon: Got ya! Falcon: Is that... It was Snape's Contraction Falcon: It was Snape's Contraction! They are fighting it and they defeated it Falcon: We did it! The mystery have solved. Then Phoenix has arrived Phoenix: Did you catch the Thief? Falcon: Yes! Shoutmon: And I don't know... Why that Robot want's to steal those Gadgets? Phoenix: A Robot? Falcon: His Contraction. It was moving puppet made by Steward. Hmm... Snape made a moving puppet? I get it... He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Falcon. I'd like to thank you, and while helping me for all the Gadget's you made is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like. Falcon: Thank you! He did ride his vehicle and went off Phoenix: Uses all that poor puppet wanted was a heart. They went back to Mute City Steward: You're saying that my contraption didn't get stolen. It ran away by its own. Damemon: Yes. Steward: In this case, my contraption may have finally work! Yes! Damemon: Phoenix think maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart. Steward: Of course. Unlike the Heartless, it wasn't equipped with a heart. He left Shoutmon: But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Gadgets? Jody: Maybe because... Gadget's that creates was a heart when people who work together a created from their minds and their heart. Gumdramon: Hmmm... well, when you put it that way, I feel kinda bad for it. Then Falcon ncame back Falcon: I'm back. They saw snow again Falcon: Looks like it's snowing again. But why.... Damemon Because Falcon... when everybody has a holiday, they will have some kind hearts to play with your friends. Jody: No, Damemon... What really count's- what's rally special- is the act of giving a holiday. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy. Falcon: Right... Of course. Thank you, Jody, you were right after all. What... my heart is reacting.... I feel so... happy. Whisper It's because of Jody's Kindness. Falcon: You sure? This wonderful feeling? Jody. You've given me the nicest holiday in the world! And I've nothing to give you in refund. What would you like? Something most special to you? Jody: The nicest holiday I could ever ask for, Falcon, is just to be with you. Falcon: You don't even have to ask for that. They look at the Fireworks Damemon: Maybe I never gave him a real present after all. USApyon: Who was it, Dani? Whisper: Well, I bet You would like most anything you gave him for his happiness. Damemon: I know. That's what made it so hard to decide. Jibanyan: It's not a gift, it's what's in your heart! You bet, Yuu's like Jody! Shoutmon: Well, as long as he can be your best friend, what else does he need? They look at Jody and Falcon watching the Fireworks, and Damemon imagine about him and Yuu watching the Fireworks Damemon: I'll give you my happiness, Yuu.